Querer y poder no es lo mismo
by A Dalton's Warbler
Summary: Pero él sabía que querer y poder no son sinónimos y, por más que quisiera, no podía hacerlo. No podía abrir la puerta, no podía aceptar la realidad. No podía verlo. Solo no podía.


**Título:** I'm just so scared  
**Autor:** 1dream_on  
**Beta:** Myself  
**Fandom:** Glee  
**Rating: ** PG  
**Pareja: **Kurt Hummel & Blaine Anderson  
**Número de palabras: **  
**Longitud: ** One-Shot  
**Resumen:** Pero él sabía que _querer_ y _poder_ no son sinónimos y, por más que quisiera, no podía hacerlo. No podía abrir la puerta, no podía aceptar la realidad. No podía verlo. Solo no podía.

**Disclaimer: ** Glee no es mío, ni en mis sueños más retorcidos, es de FOX, RIB y toda esa gente rara que de vez en cuando merecen una buena patada (?).

**Notas y advertencias: **Se supone que esto es una respuesta al reto de las fobias, pero no sé si lo consideren de esa manera. Verán, el tema del que trata este fic es… raro. Realmente no sé si es una fobia o algo (?). Solo sé que algo parecido le pasó a alguien y dijeron que podía ser una 'fobia a la realidad' bueno, no la 'realidad', pero sí a una situación en concreto que sucede y la persona tiene miedo o terror de aceptar que es, en efecto, cierto. Intenté buscar información sobre esto y no hallé nada, pero la idea no se iba así que lo siento si no cumple con lo que piden. ._. Also, me preguntaron si estaba fumando algo se enteraron de esta idea (y dolió como los mil demonios por la forma en la que preguntaron) así que lo siento si parece una idiotez.

* * *

_Querer y poder no es lo mismo_

* * *

Kurt jamás había odiado tanto no tener coraje, siempre le habían dicho lo valiente que era, la fuerza inquebrantable que tenía. Le recordaban diariamente cómo había soportado las piedras que le había lanzado la vida con la cabeza en alto y sin tomarse un tiempo fuera. Decían que le admiraban por su coraje, su fuerza, su valentía. Pero, ¿ahora? Sentía que cada una de esas palabras era mentira. Porque, sí, había pasado por muchas cosas y jamás había dejado que lo derrotaran, pero en esos momentos se sentía como un niño indefenso esperando el momento justo para salir corriendo. Y no quería salir corriendo, no quería huir de _él_. Quería abrir la puerta y enfrentarse a la realidad, la que había estado evadiendo desde hace mucho. Quería, claro que quería. Pero él sabía que _querer_ y _poder_ no son sinónimos y, por más que quisiera, no podía hacerlo. No podía abrir la puerta, no podía aceptar la realidad. No podía verlo. Solo no podía.

* * *

_Y los cielos sabían que quería cruzar ésa puerta,_

_pero también sabían que no tenía la fuerza necesaria para hacerlo._

* * *

Ambos se miraron en silencio, diciéndose entre sonrisas lo felices que estaban. Blaine acurrucado entre los brazos de Kurt, quien le abrazaba con fuerza y le besaba la frente a cada cierto tiempo. Blaine volvió a mirar su mano izquierda, pero más específicamente, su dedo anular. Ese hermoso anillo que lo decoraba ahora, con las palabras Kurt & Blaine grabadas en él. Su sonrisa se extendió y hundió su rostro en el cuello de Kurt. Todo se sentía tan perfecto.

—No lo creo aun, Kurt—murmuró, el castaño soltó una risa suave y le besó la frente a Blaine.

—Creo que yo tampoco, Blaine, yo tampoco.

Y se sonríen nuevamente, porque se sienten tan felices y tan completos que se podría decir que la emoción se le desborda por los ojos. Y Blaine le da vueltas a su anillo, como queriendo asegurarse de que sigue ahí, de que no fue un sueño y que el grabado de la parte de atrás del aro es cierto. Porque están juntos, _para siempre._

* * *

_Y debieron haberlo visto venir._

_Porque, todos saben, la felicidad nunca dura tanto_

* * *

—No es así—dijo, su voz sonaba devastada y completamente mortificada y Santana quería decirle que le creía, pero no era así y no iba a empezar a mentir ahora.

—Dime Kurt, ¿hasta cuándo dura el ''para siempre''?—y sí, esa frase también era cruel, pero debía ser directa si quería obtener respuestas y por la mirada que le lanzó Kurt sabía que empezarían a llegar en unos momentos.

— ¿Cómo puedes decirme algo así?—gritó él, el azul de sus ojos ahora más oscuro, devolviendo la furia a sus facciones—. ¿Cómo puedes siquiera pensarlo? ¿Qué crees que he estado haciendo todo este tiempo?—le gritó, Santana jamás le había visto tan fuera de control y tuvo que recordarse un par de veces lo que hacía para no rendirse y darle la razón al chico. A su derecha pudo ver como Mercedes se levantaba rápidamente, con claras intenciones de consolar a su amigo, pero Santana había tenido suficiente de todo eso.

— ¿Qué creo que has estado haciendo todo este tiempo?—repitió, prácticamente escupiendo cada palabra por la furia que sentía—. Te diré qué creo que has estado haciendo, has estado buscando excusa tras excusa para hacerte la víctima mientras sabes que tú no eres el peor parado en todo esto—casi pudo sentir como Rachel ahogaba un grito, seguramente porque también pensaba que Kurt era el que peor la estaba pasando de entre todos ellos, y ella sabía que no era así—. Dime Kurt, ¿cuántas veces has ido a verle cuando está consciente? ¿Cuántas veces lo has sujetado y le has ayudado a entender que lo que ve no es cierto? ¿Cuántas veces le has abrazado porque está tan aterrado y necesita ayuda? ¿Cuántas, Kurt, cuántas?—le recrimina y la mirada en los ojos del castaño debería ser ilegal porque hay tanto dolor, furia y culpa que es imposible que sea cierto.

— ¿Crees que no he querido hacerlo? Pero...—su voz se pierde, como si intentara encontrar palabras. Y Santana espera, porque sabe que las encontrará y además, sabe exactamente qué va a decir—. No puedo mirarlo sin pensar que ése no es él. No es el hombre con el que me casé, Santana. Y duele, duele demasiado el saber que lo perdí—por un momento la latina vuelve a tener ganas de saltarle a la garganta, porque él sigue siendo él y siempre será él por más que sus alucinaciones le hagan parecer otra persona.

— ¿Ése chico al que tengo que calmar cada vez que despierta y cada vez que va a dormir porque nadie más quiere hacerlo? Sigue siendo él, sigue siendo _Blaine_—dice, lentamente y lo bastante alto como para que todos allí la escucharan. Porque todos sabían cómo abrazar a Kurt y decirle cuánto lo sentían, pero nadie estaba realmente dispuesto a sentarse junto a Blaine y explicarle que muchas cosas de las que veía no eran ciertas, que los doctores no querían hacerle daño y que no había criaturas peligrosas bajo su cama—. Sigue siendo ése chico con la estúpida adicción a los lazos, sigue pidiendo un drip cada vez que voy por café, sigue cantando Katy Perry aunque ya hace años que sus canciones pasaron de moda, sigue sonriendo tontamente cada vez que recibe un abrazo, sigue pidiendo que le compré pizza a escondidas porque odia la comida del hospital y, ¿sabes qué más?—dice, su voz casi rompiéndose al formular la pregunta—. Sigue llamándote en sueños, sigue soñando contigo, sigue diciéndome que quiere verte y sigue creyéndome cuando le digo que solo estás muy ocupado y a la única hora que llegas él está inconsciente por los medicamentos, sigue creyendo que lo amas y él...—toma aire y parpadea frenéticamente para que eliminar las lágrimas que se acumularon en sus ojos, no es el momento para llorar—. Él sigue amándote... Aún cuando no le has ido a visitar desde que terminó en ese lugar, aún cuando sabes cuánto te necesita y te excusas en un tonto "ya no es él" que no es cierto. Sigue amándote aunque tú ya no lo hagas, sigue preocupándose por ti aunque tú te preocupes más por tu trabajo. Sigue ahí, esperándote, amándote, preocupándose, llorándote y preguntándose si ya no es suficiente para ti.

Toma aire de intenta seguir hablando, pero no puede, porque hace tanto tiempo odiaba a Blaine Anderson, con sus sonrisas eternas y su frase siempre acertada, con su increíble cantidad de solos, con sus aires de que nada le hacía estar triste, con su estúpida tendencia a siempre querer ayudar a todo el mundo y callar cuando alguien le insultaba. Lo odiaba, lo odió y puede que aun lo odie un poco. Pero no puede no quererlo, no puede no admirarlo cuando lo ve luchar él solo contra las alucinaciones que lo azotan, no puede no quererlo cada vez que le agradece entre lágrimas que esté allí con él. No puede no quererlo cada vez que ve esos ojos, a los que la palabra "marrones" jamás les hizo justicia, y ver tanto dolor y tanta soledad, pero aun así le sonríe y le pregunta cómo ha estado y le pregunta por Rachel y su carrera en Broadway y por Mercedes y si primer contrato oficial, por Mike, Tina y su academia de danza y canto, por Puck y sus extraños negocios, uno más hilarante que el anterior, por Finn y la armada, por Sam y sus cosas, por Quinn y Beth, por Brittany y, bueno, por Brittany, pero más que nada, por Kurt. Kurt y su trabajo de diseñador, Kurt y su nueva línea de ropa, Kurt y su viaje a París, Kurt y su éxito, Kurt y su felicidad, _Kurt y su felicidad sin él._

Incluso pregunta por Wes, quien va a visitarlo dos veces cada mes porque trabaja en Florida y no puede visitarlo todos los días como quisiera. Por David que le saluda desde Skype porque vive en Inglaterra y ya ahí es imposible que pueda visitarlo aunque una vez lo hizo en Navidad y Santana jamás volvió a ver una sonrisa tan pequeña, pero a la vez tan grande en los labios de Blaine. Por Thad, que llega cada vez que puede y le lee lo nuevo que ha escrito, porque Blaine siempre ha sido su mejor crítico y escuchar las historias de Thad sirven mejor que cualquier medicina para no alucinar. Por Nick y Jeff que llegan menos veces de lo que querrían porque están tan ocupados y es tan difícil encontrar un día en que ambos estén libres y viajar de California a Nueva York. Y antes de sentirse enojada porque ellos sí se interesan por Blaine y su esposo no, y que incluso ella se preocupa más por Blaine que todos los miembros de Nuevas Direcciones que juraban ser sus amigos. Y porque, aun así, él siempre está tan solo. Antes de sentirse enojada se siente triste, porque él no lo merece, no merece sufrir así, no merece esa enfermedad, no merece que le hayan encerrado en ese maldito manicomio y que los únicos amigos que vea a diario es a Sebastian, que trabaja en el lugar y, para sorpresa de Santana, de veras se preocupa por Blaine y la misma Santana. Y más que nada, se siente inútil, porque no puede arreglarlo. No puede hacerlo feliz. Porque sabe que el único que puede hacer eso está demasiado ocupado en su trabajo y no ha sacado la cabeza de su trasero en el último año y no ha podido darse cuenta de que su esposo sigue esperándole, llorando cada vez que no llega, convenciéndose de que ya no va a llegar para luego estar seguro de que sí, mañana le visitará para luego desilusionarse y llorar con más fuerza. Y esa rabia y ese enojo y esa tristeza y ese increíble sentimiento de inutilidad lo que le hacen llegar al límite.

—Sebastian tuvo siempre la razón, Blaine es demasiado bueno para ti. Es demasiado bueno para todos ustedes—dijo, lanzándole una mirada a los demás en la sala—. Siempre lo fue—recalca, y no le duele en lo más mínimo que Rachel se cubra la boca para mitigar un sollozo o que Puck observe el suelo como si se sintiese infinitamente culpable. No le duele, porque Rachel no es conocida por andar preocupándose por alguien que no se llame igual que ella y se apellide Berry. No le duele porque, realmente, no sabe cuál fue la última vez que Puck se sintió culpable por algo. No le duele porque, si se preocuparan por Blaine, todos habrían sacado al menos un día de sus vidas para sentarse junto a él y sujetarle la mano mientras él murmura que ve que el techo se está rompiendo o que cree los doctores son malvados o ese incesante _"la luz lo dijo, Tana, la luz lo dijo"._

* * *

_Santana no volvió a hablar con ellos y nadie realmente tocó el tema de nuevo,_

_pero eso no quería decir que sus palabras no siguieran martilleándoles la consciencia._

* * *

—Dios, te extraño tanto—el sollozo inundó la habitación y tuvo que recordarse que debía ser silencioso si no quería despertarlo, pero le estaba resultando imposible pues todo lo que quería hacer era llorar hasta que sus ojos no pudiesen producir más lágrimas.

Retira un par de rizos del rostro de Blaine y le observa, intentando recordar cuándo fue la última vez que escuchó su voz, cuándo fue la última vez que escuchó su risa, cuándo fue la última vez que sonrió desde la puerta del baño mientras él cantaba en la ducha como si viviera solo, cuándo fue la última vez… Pero no lo recordaba, sabía que había sido hace ya mucho tiempo, meses, quizá más. Tanto tiempo que tal vez ya no reconocería su risa aunque alguien le explicara que era la de Blaine. Una lágrima cae por su mejilla y no se preocupa por secarla, porque sabe que tras ella viene otra y otra y miles más. Porque el dolor que siente es tan grande que no puede contenerlo todo dentro de él. Acaricia lentamente el rostro de Blaine y, sin pensarlo mucho, se inclina y besa su frente, como siempre hacía antes de que todo se hubiese vuelto una locura.

Escucha como Blaine murmura algo entre sueños e inmediatamente sabe que ya debe irse. No puede enfrentarse a lo que viene ahora, así que debe huir. Huir de Blaine y de esa enfermedad que lo tiene atrapado desde hace tanto tiempo. Porque no puede, no puede verle despierto y observarlo mientras él ve criaturas que no existen o cosas quemarse sin que lo estén. Sintiendo que está traicionando a Blaine y a sí mismo, besa nuevamente su frente y se levanta de su asiento. Sabe que esa noche no podrá dormir, que no podrá dejar de pensar que está abandonando al que más ama en el mundo, pero no puede quedarse y ese pensamiento es el que le obliga a darse vuelta y salir del lugar. Ignorando el _''¿Kurt?''_ que se escucha tras él.

* * *

_Porque quiere quedarse, amarrarlo a la realidad y alejarlo de las alucinaciones_

_pero él mismo no la puede aceptar, él mismo le tiene miedo, _

_¿cómo puede entonces esperar que Blaine la acepte?_

* * *

Santana le sonríe y le golpea levemente un hombro, Blaine se ríe en respuesta y observa el techo. Y cuando la latina va a hablar de nuevo Sebastian la detiene sacudiendo la cabeza levemente. Porque Santana no lo sabe, pero el techo que ve Blaine no es como el de ellos, el suyo se mueve y forma figuras graciosas que le hacen reír. Sebastian le observa y le sonríe cuando Blaine señala el techo entre risas, pero sabe que no tiene que mirar arriba, porque no verá nada más que la pulcra blancura del techo. Y ambos sonríen porque Blaine está riendo y no llorando, y eso es bueno, porque puede que la situación no esté mejorando, pero aun así Blaine está riendo y parece tan feliz que ellos también se sienten felices.

Casi por acto reflejo Santana le desordena los rizos y le pregunta qué ve. Blaine sonríe y les habla del techo y las mariposas que entran por la ventana para chocar con el techo y darles colores a las figuras, les habla del cielo rosa y cómo las nubes estallan como fuegos artificiales. Y cómo sus risas y palabras se materializan en pequeñas burbujas que salen por la ventana y se unen con otras burbujas cuando sonidos extraños. Santana asiente y de vez en cuando le hace preguntas –¿qué tan grandes son las mariposas? ¿cómo son las figuras que hace el techo? ¿el cielo se ve bien de rosa?– y Blaine las contesta como si estuviese feliz de que la chica las hubiese formulado –las mariposas son del tamaño de su mano, la mayoría de las figuras del techo son muecas graciosas y el cielo se ve genial de rosa–. Sebastian se queda callado y mira a Santana con preocupación y duda en los ojos, pero la latina niega con la cabeza y sigue hablando con Blaine, Sebastian asiente para sí mismo y formula sus propias preguntas.

* * *

_Porque ninguno de los dos se siente capaz de explicarle a Blaine_

_que su habitación no tiene ventana y el techo nunca se ha movido, ni jamás lo hará. _

* * *

Les mira a todos con frialdad y cuando llega de nuevo a Kurt se le queda mirando en silencio un momento. Queriendo decirle tantas cosas, gritarle o hasta golpearlo. Pero no lo hace, solo se le queda mirando y no dice nada cuando ve que llora como jamás le ha visto llorar. No dice nada porque ya está cansada de decir cosas y que nadie realmente le escuche. Está cansada de tener que ayudar a Blaine, animar a Sebastian cuando ya no puede más, escuchar a Kurt y su eterno papel de víctima y ver como todos le miran como si Blaine no estuviese esperándole sino seis metros bajo tierra. Está cansada, harta y exhausta, así que no dice nada. Y Kurt sigue llorando, pero ella ya acabó con el tiempo en el que le tenía pena, ahora está furiosa con él. Así que no se le acerca, no le dice nada y solo le observa.

Y Santana no sabía que había una pared frente al corazón de Kurt hasta que la escucha romperse. De un momento a otro se ha dejado caer en el sofá y mira el suelo no como si quisiera rehuir a su mirada, sino que no tiene la fuerza de levantarla. Y cuando lo hace, cuando levanta la mirada, hay tanto dolor y tanto _miedo_ en sus ojos que la chica se queda sin aliento. Y por un momento deja de lado el odio que siente por Kurt y nota que realmente el dolor se lo está comiendo vivo, pero no solo eso, el miedo también. Y quiere preguntar, ¿miedo a qué? Pero no puede, porque el ver a Kurt llorar de esa manera hace que todas sus preguntas y frases hirientes se le queden atoradas en la garganta. Y se sorprende, entonces, cuando es Kurt y no alguien más, quien rompe el silencio.

—Tengo miedo, Santana—confiesa, y puede que la chica no sepa a qué le tiene miedo, pero por la forma en que Kurt lo dice, tan falto de aire y mortificado, sabe que no está mintiendo—. Tengo miedo de… de esto, de esa enfermedad… No puedo, no puedo aceptar que tiene lo tiene tan atrapado, no puedo verlo mientras él habla de personas que quieren hacerle daño o cosas estallando en todos lados—los sollozos le impiden hablar y esconde su rostro entre las manos, Santana quiere decirle algo, de verdad que quiere, pero no logra decir nada, solo sigue mirándole. Cuando Kurt vuelve a posar sus ojos en ella parece haber envejecido mil años en cinco segundos—. Dijeron que posiblemente jamás recuperara la cordura y ese _'posiblemente'_ me aterra, San, porque no quiero verlo confinado a un cuarto de manicomio mientras alucina cosas y se asusta cada vez que un doctor entra a verlo… Tengo miedo de creer que perderá el hilo de la conversación para hablarte de luces flotantes o que empezará a gritar en medio de la noche porque cree que la oscuridad quiere comerlo, tengo miedo de que pierda la poca cordura que le queda, tengo miedo de que… que un día ya no pueda tener momentos de lucidez—por un momento se queda callado, y Santana le entiende y puede que ya no le odie tanto, porque la primera vez que vio a Blaine en ese estado… Ella también quiso huir y nunca aceptar que lo que veía era cierto, ella también tuvo miedo. Pero Kurt no tenía miedo, Kurt estaba auténticamente aterrorizado y Santana sabía muy bien de qué—. Tengo miedo de perderlo para siempre—terminó diciendo y ella asintió, sin saber qué decir. Todos se quedaron callados por unos minutos, mirándose entre sí sin atreverse a decir algo después de las palabras de Kurt. Santana se sentó junto al chico y tomó aire y buscó las fuerzas para decir lo que pensaba.

* * *

_Si tienes miedo de perderlo, Kurt, entonces no lo abandones._

* * *

Kurt jamás había odiado tanto no tener coraje, siempre le habían dicho lo valiente que era, la fuerza inquebrantable que tenía. Pero ahora sentía que cada una de esas palabras era mentira. Porque en esos momentos se sentía como un niño indefenso esperando el momento justo para salir corriendo. Y no quería salir corriendo, no quería huir de _él_. No otra vez. Quería abrir la puerta y enfrentarse a la realidad, la que había estado evadiendo desde hace mucho. Quería, claro que quería. Pero él sabía que _querer_ y _poder_ no son sinónimos y, por más que quisiera, no podía hacerlo. No podía, pero quería tanto. Y recordó a Mercedes y su frase de _querer es poder. _Y puede que no hubiese podido creerlo, pero en esos momentos sí quería. Y puede que el miedo estuviese prácticamente paralizándolo. Pero recordó aquello que Blaine siempre decía, _por ti haría lo que fuera. _Y recordó también que él había enfrentado sus más grandes miedos por Kurt. ¿Por qué, entonces, no hacía él lo mismo?

* * *

_Y fue la primera vez que se enfrentó al miedo, no con coraje, sino con amor._

* * *

—Estás consciente de que esto significa que estarás atado a mí para siempre, ¿cierto Blaine?—le preguntó, observando su anillo de compromiso mientras sentía cómo el chico se sentaba a su lado.

— ¿Y se supone que eso es malo?—preguntó, Kurt se rió y se giró hacia él para besarlo castamente en los labios. Y cuando le miró a los ojos vio tanto amor en ellos que sintió cómo las mariposas revoloteaban en su estómago.

— Quizás—murmuró, sabiendo que toda respuesta inteligente que pudiese haber pensado, había desaparecido al ver esos ojos. Blaine le atrajo en un abrazo y le besó la frente.

* * *

_Estar atado a ti para siempre no es malo, es un regalo, Kurt._

_El mejor que pudiese haber deseado._

* * *

Escuchaba los sollozos desde afuera de la habitación, sabía lo que encontraría adentro, Santana y Sebastian le habían hablado de lo que veía Blaine cada noche. Rostros entre las sombras, figuras extrañas y atemorizantes, sombras aterradoras y una oscuridad mortífera. Tuvo que respirar varias veces antes de poder tocar el pomo de la puerta. Sabía lo que encontraría al otro lado y el miedo no lo dejaba, pero le había prometido a Blaine que jamás le abandonaría. Y tenía que cumplir sus promesas, sin importar cuánto miedo le provocaran. Abrió la puerta antes de que el terror le provocara las ganas de salir corriendo. Adentro vio a Blaine sentado en medio de su cama, abrazando sus pies y pidiéndole a los monstruos inexistentes que le dejaran en paz. Entró a la habitación en silencio y cerró la puerta tras él. El sonido hizo que Blaine girara la cabeza y se diera cuenta de su presencia. Una sonrisa se extendió por el rostro del moreno y Kurt pudo ver que Santana tenía razón, aun con las alucinaciones, el hombre del que se enamoró seguía ahí.

—Kurt…—susurró, simplemente mirándolo, como si no pudiese creer que era real y no una fabricación de sus alucinaciones. El castaño se acercó y se sentó junto a él en la cama, tomando su mano, como para dejarle claro de que no estaba soñando, él estaba ahí.

—Blaine—dijo, sintiendo las lágrimas aglomerarse en sus ojos. Quería decir cuánto lo sentía, que jamás volvería a dejar que el miedo lo controlara de esa manera, que estaría para él por el resto de sus días, pero tenía un nudo en la garganta y todo lo que podía decir era _BlaineBlaineBlaineBlaine._

—Sabía que vendrías—la lucidez en sus palabras provocó que Kurt ya no pudiese contener sus lágrimas y abrazara a Blaine con fuerza, intentado no dejarlo ir, nunca separarse de él otra vez.

—Prometí jamás dejarte, ¿cierto?—murmuró ente sollozos, Blaine le abrazó de vuelta y Kurt pudo sentir como también lloraba y asentía contra su hombro.

—Sí, lo hiciste—dijo, abrazándolo con más fuerza—. La luz intentó convencerme de que jamás vendrías, pero yo sabía que sí, yo sabía que sí, Kurt—y él no sabía qué era _la luz_, pero estaba feliz de que no la escuchara.

—Me alegra que lo supieras, Blaine—dijo y el _porque yo no estaba tan seguro _resonó en su cabeza. Pero ahora lo estaba y, aunque el miedo no se había ido a ninguna parte, no planeaba huir en ningún momento. Había estado huyendo por mucho tiempo, pero ya no.

* * *

_No es un secreto que Blaine siempre se enfrentaba a sus miedos por Kurt y Kurt lo hacía por sí mismo,_

_pero, tal vez, era hora de que Blaine se enfrentara a sus miedos por sí mismo y Kurt lo hiciera por Blaine._


End file.
